No Air KaidoxOc
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: She didn't expect someone to brighten up her life.


No Air (KaidoxOc Oneshot)

By Neko Hoshi

Hiromi didn't expect to find someone that brought air into her life.

Her gaze carried her forest green eyes to the tennis courts that had her crush running laps that their captain assigned.

She bit her lip at seeing his green bandana that was orange the day before keep most of his black hair out of his ebony eyes.

"Hiromi you're a stalker for the guy." She heard a snicker follow the fact.

"Oh shut up about it Aya. At least I'm not falling for a weirdo like Sadaharu." She growled as she glared at her best friend.

Aya shrugged as she turned her gaze to the data collecting man Sadaharu that always made the weirdest concoctions for his juice. "Whatever."

Hiromi rolled her eyes, turning her gaze back to the Mamushi of the boys' tennis team. She even felt her heart start to flutter again at the boy.

Kaido got done with the laps along with Oishi but left for something to drink while the hissing sound came out of his parted lips.

He felt eyes lingering on him, telling him Momo was staring at him again for the fifth time today.

"Momo, stop your staring you gay pervert." He hollered.

"Mamushi, I'm not staring at you. Why would I stare at you? I don't even run that way." Momo hollered back as he glared at his enemy.

Hiromi bit her lip again, turning away and walking away from the tennis courts. She couldn't stare any longer or he would find out. Then she would be screwed because she was always stuttering if she tried to talk to her crush – boys period.

She sighed, walking into the school that was private but famous for its tennis.

She remembered his locker number since their lockers were side by side which made her blush at the thought.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a note that she wrote in study hall that day, slipping it in through the slits at the top.

"Hopefully you find it Kaoru-kun." She mumbled as she walked away, to home.

Her mind stayed on him that entire walk home as she gazed at the green leaves that were budding on the trees.

"Maybe I should just give up. Who knows, he might just hate me like everyone else." She said out loud with a sigh at the end.

Practice had long since ended for the Seigaku starter but he had to stay there due to his homework stuck in his locker.

He stayed in his usual slouching stance as he stood in front of the tall locker, undoing the code.

Opening it, a small folded letter fell to his feet, making an eyebrow raise.

No one gave him things due to him being creepy to them with his continuous hissing.

He reached down, grabbing the folded paper and opened it. Then he started to read it.

Hiromi woke up that morning carefree like always with her cat curled up on her feet and her dog on the floor next to her bed.

She let a yawn escape her as she munched on her breakfast that her mom made while her dad read the paper. She felt fur being pressed against her feet as she sat there, taking in the last of her orange juice.

With that done, she went off to get her uniform on and leave for school, hopeful that he found the letter.

Her sneakers carried her to the school that was just getting graced with the morning sunlight. She stopped in front of the gates, sighing. She looked at it again then walked in, intent on sitting outside for a little bit before school started.

Once at the courts, she sat down on the bleachers and pulled out the manga _Haruka Beyond the Stream of Time _by Tohko Mizuno. She pulled out the navy blue MP3, turning on L~Arc~en~Ciel. With the morning sunlight being her light, she started to read.

She enjoyed the moment that she had to herself but she knew it had to end.

Kaido walked to school in his running outfit, intent on getting dressed in the boys' locker room but stopped his steady pace.

His ebony eyes fell on a female student with her head looking down with her strawberry blond hair hiding her face.

His curious side got the best of him, forcing him to walk over to see who it was. He stopped right behind her, reaching out until his hand touched her shoulder, making her jump.

He watched her turn around with her forest green eyes widen with scare and surprise.

"What are you doing?" He asked, trying to hide the concern that tried to come out in his voice.

"I'm reading if that isn't anything to be ashamed of." She replied as she looked down at his hand that was lingering on her shoulder.

She watched his hand, knowing it had to be rough from work that he did to keep himself on the team.

"Why?" His voice got carried in the wind.

"I have no time at home anymore." She replied as her gaze fell back to the book as her hand flipped the page. Her hand turned the song from what it was to Despeche Mode.

"Okay whatever." He said turning away from her and walking to the locker room to change.

While changing, he blinked with his eyes widened. "Damn it!"

He fell on his face, pants leg touching his inky hair.

"That had to be her. I know it was her. I had to work with her in English once and her handwritings the same." He muttered to himself as he got up, pulling the black pants on.

He pulled the bandana off, stuffing it into his tennis bag before storming out into the morning air. "Hiromi!"

She blinked, hearing her name being called but shrugged and continued reading. It probably was Aya looking for her.

She felt someone pull on her, forcing her to look up at the red face that she crushed over for.

"You were the one that wrote that letter! Weren't you?" He yelled as he glared at her.

She looked at him then her lap where the book laid forgotten. She bit her lip before she answered. "Yeah, so?"

"Why don't you stop being shy and tell it to my face?" He asked as he looked at her, his gaze softening from the hard glare.

"I can't. I'm scared of doing that." She answered as she bit her lip again.

"Why?" He bellowed as he leaned closer to her.

"I just can't! Okay?" She screamed before she noticed how close they were, drawing a blush to her.

"Okay. You didn't have to yell it though." He said, rubbing his ears.

"You yelled too so don't try it." She glared before she leaned in, closing her harsh stare eyes. Her lips took his, loving the way they felt against hers.

She opened her eyes when she leaned away, seeing his face go red from anger to embarrassment and surprise. She smiled softly before shutting the manga and putting it into her bag.

"Wh-what the?" He stuttered as he looked at her.

"I like you. Did you not read that clearly? And I also asked you out in that note too." She said as she hopped off the bleachers, standing up to him.

He blinked, recalling everything that said on the note. "You did? Oh, I remember now."

She laughed at his cluelessness before she started to walk away. "So will you be my boyfriend Viper?"

He looked at her before he walked to her, taking her hand gently. "Yeah."

With that, they left for their first classes.


End file.
